


Silenced Tiger

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutilation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had to learn his lesson but he pushed Jim a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced Tiger

Sebastian was silent. He didn't make a single sound as he stood behind his master with his head bowed low but keen eyes watching. He was like a ghost, floating about watching without leaving the faintest impression. 

"You got that mouth of his under control." One of Jim's clients said, stroking the sniper's jaw and cooing at him. Sebastian didn't move. He hadn't been given permission. 

"Oh yes, it was easy." The criminal leered at his pet and blew him a kiss. "Wasn't it tiger?" Sebastian just nodded and went back to standing still. 

When they ordered food Sebastian didn't ask for anything, whatever Jim got him was fine. When he needed new clothes he didn't ask, whatever Jim was willing to give him was fine, If the TV was too loud Sebastian wouldn't say, whatever Jim wanted was fine. 

He didn't make smartass jokes in business meetings anymore. He didn't talk back or tease his Boss. He didn't rant about the army or his awards. He was silent, as he should have been all along. 

"Open that pretty mouth of your's love, let me see your fangs." Sebastian obeyed and let his jaw go slack so Jim could see his empty hole. Nothing but teeth and gums in there, no little fleshy snake that got in the way. "Do you miss it pet?" Sebastian's heart lurched but he didn't move. Jim shoved in a finger and stroked the wet walls of Sebastian's mouth. He prodded at the little nub that use to be the man's tongue and didn't acknowledge when the sniper flinched. 

Snipers didn't need to talk. Snipers didn't need to be heard. They were like children, only good when silent and well behaved. Sebastian didn't listen when Jim yelled. He hadn't listened when he was warned repeatedly so he paid the price and now, now he was a well behaved little boy. 

Jim withdrew his fingers and undid his belt. Sebastian didn't close his mouth though, he knew better, he waited for Jim's commands. Such a good pet. "Open up tiger, let me fuck your hole."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a korearabin fic last night and Jim put a knife in Sebastian's mouth and I was all omg no you can't cut out his tongue that's horrid and wrong and I will cry... then I fell asleep and my brain was like would you really cry and this crap happened. I am sorry...


End file.
